


Just Right

by gabewritesnsfw (gabewrites)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: I knew this would haplen eventually, M/M, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewritesnsfw
Summary: How easy it was to fall into bed with Freddie Mercury.Not easy because Freddie let just anyone in, but easy because Jim was the first person Freddie could really let in.





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> I knew id write this eventually but also its 3:46 am and i will regret staying up

How easy it was to fall into bed with Freddie Mercury. 

Not easy because Freddie let just anyone in, but easy because Jim was the first person Freddie could really let in. Of course, a no-name man could get him going for a night, two if he was lucky, but Jim on the other hand? Jim could light a fire that burnt for days- even after their lovemaking, as Jim so affectionately called it when they'd started seeing each other regularly.

“Darling- just a moment of your time- I promise it won't take that lo-" The thump of their weight onto the mattress was already enough to send Freddie's head spinning, his body lighting up with a resounding vibration that sent his breath shaking. Jim's hand sliding under his shirt and up his chest was enough to tell him they were both in for a treat. It was the spontaneous moments of desire like these that could leave Freddie reeling for weeks on end. 

It was so easy for Jim to fall right into place, rough hands gliding on smooth skin, daring to brush his fingers through thick chest hair. And his other hand down to Freddie's legs- that man's  _ legs.  _ Somehow Jim had turned from a man seeking stocky, built men, to a man worshipping legs that were thinner than the pole outside of his barbershop and he couldn't stop himself from looking at them. 

And that waist. Jim could never withhold from gripping onto that thin, 28 inch waist that Freddie had tight pants tailored to on a regular basis. He couldn't imagine having to hold Freddie's waist without dipping his thumbs into the shallow of Fred's hip bones, without trying to see how far his hands could wrap around and hold the man in place. 

Jim always worried he was boring Freddie with the admiration, but the glow in his eyes said otherwise, his breath following Jim's movements while a hand worked its way behind the aforementioned tight pants. If anything, they were tighter now. The only movement of impatience Freddie had shown was dragging his own hand down Jim's torso, pressing it into the softness of Jim's stomach while his other hand grabbed at Jim through rudely placed trousers. They were both breathing just a small measure faster than when they had started. Jim had to bite his lip when Freddie got insistent on getting to him through his pants.

A violent jerk of the bed and Jim's pants were down marginally lower. Low enough. Low enough for Freddie to start his teasing. He loved watching the wild gleam in Jim's eyes as things got more intense. 

It was amazing how close they could get before they were even undressed, moving in an unspoken rhythm of sex even before the act. Jim only pushed Freddie's shirt up now, not bothering to take it off. He wanted to keep it there. It was an almost unbearable tension when Jim gripped at Freddie's ass and Freddie pulled Jim forward with his legs hooked around the small of Jim's back. “I don't think you're getting anywhere with my pants on, dear.” Freddie could always continue to chime in with a cocky sort of whisper when he wanted Jim to keep going. 

Jim replied with only a hopeless and grunty groan of a sound, sitting up to work Freddie's pants off his legs and reveal whatever skimpy thing he deemed fit to hold himself in place today. It wasn't hard to imagine when the tip of Freddie's dick was poking proudly out just over his waistband. Pink, and soft, and somewhat innocent in the very moment. Until a shiver ran through him and he held a hand behind Jim's neck. “Are you just going to stare now- or should I- ah...there you go.” Jim's palm rested softly over the stretched fabric. Freddie managed to slip the button on Jim's pants open finally so they could slide down easier. 

They finally fell into a much needed kiss, Freddie making noises against Jim's lips when his fingers trailed lower and lower. Coincidently, an important something from the nightstand was pushed into Jim's hand as a silent plea to stop beating around the bush. Jim kicked his pants the rest of the way off and saw Freddie eyeing his boxers until- one finger. Slick, and sweet, and making Freddie's eyes flutter shut, his eyelashes struggling with the air around them. That unstoppable force that was the arch in his back and the open mouthed sigh on his lips. 

Jim's free hand kept a steady, sweeping rhythm on Freddie's side, distracting him from- two fingers, somehow reaching inside and brushing at the core of his entire being, pulling him forward and open and needy from just the right angle. His hips snapped up when Jim pulled even slightly away, expecting only more, and more, and more. That sense of need always pooled in his eyes, shining up at Jim when their lips pulled apart and they could observe each other again. 

Jim breathed out when Freddie put a hand on his back, tilting his own hips up and trying to gain the attention he wanted. “You always want things done so fast, lovely- but one day I'll get to feel all of you.” Jim spoke low, what could be considered possessive, but came out sweet with his tone. 

The boxers were gone, there was no desire to delay any longer, and Freddie, as always, let out the prettiest moan when he and Jim finally connected, his head tilted back and his toes pointed as if he was peacefully stretching in the morning. His stomach fluttered when Jim grabbed hold of his waist. He fought with his own eyes, trying to keep them open so he could watch Jim. 

One sudden, sharp thrust was all it took to send Freddie off kilter, squirmy, jittery, too obsessed with the meaning of more. Jim could never think straight when Freddie somehow started beckoning him in, using the edge of the soft version of his voice to feel. He grabbed onto on of Jim's arms and could have nearly begged, back undeniably trapped in an arch, legs undeniably shaking with a characteristic and planned weakness.

Jim's hand back on his chest served to ground him back into reality when pleasure was doing backflips in his stomach, in his bones, in the arch of his back and the tips of his fingers as they gripped tightly onto Jim's shoulders and squeezed and held just for something to hold onto as they rocked together into some sort of bliss. 

It was impossible for Jim not to fixate on the beauty of Freddie's form, his slender waist, his defined jawline, his sharp and tensed shoulders, his long and thin legs, his loud, high pitched squeak of a sound when Jim had him both truly and metaphorically in the palm of his hand. 

Jim made noise, of course, but nothing compared to the sweet almost melodic tones that came from Freddie, his most delicate and devoted self working its way into his moans and pleas and breathy strings of air. 

It was no secret that they had worked up a sweat, that Jim had worked up the most sweat guiding Freddie through ecstasy and true feeling. Tired, but determined, Freddie bit down on his shirt and pushed against Jim's force, muffled noises working their way out as he did. But it was Jim who delivered the last needed push, in and out and in until Freddie cried out with the utmost amount of approval, the sound of a relieved smile tangling its way into his release. 

Jim pressed a kiss to Freddie’s forehead, then his cheeks, then his temple, then the bridge of his nose, then the edge of his jawline as he pulled himself free, feeling the vibration of Freddie's vocal chords against his mouth. 

They stayed there, catching their breath, occasionally laughing, occasionally kissing, occasionally sighing in that sex-crazed way that only post sex enjoyment could bring a man to sigh. Until it felt natural and Jim rolled over onto to his back next to Freddie, his mind and body too tired to finish a thought. 

So Freddie finished it for him, using his last ounce of energy to sit up and kiss Jim right on the mouth. Then right on the cheek, then right on the neck, then right down his chest, and down to his stomach, a form of appreciation he felt necessary to take the time to express. And he looked up at Jim before going any lower, lips slightly parted, almost waiting for a permission that he knew had already been granted. “Well it's the least I could do, isn't it?” Freddie laughed at his insinuation that it was a chore to finish Jim off.

“Go on, dear.” Jim gently urged, a hand carding through Freddies short hair before resting at the nape of his neck. Jim's firm hand relaxed slowly, his mouth falling open ever so slightly. “That's right- ah...just like that.” 


End file.
